1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a connector-equipped cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit boards provided on so-called IT (Information Technology) devices such as servers or network devices are commonly called “motherboard”, and plural connector-equipped cables are connected to the motherboard.
Connector-equipped cable to be used is composed of a cable incorporating plural differential signal transmission cables and connectors provided at both ends of the cable. Each connector incorporates a paddle card substrate for electrically connecting the cable to device such as IT device. Plural device-side electrodes to be electrically connected to the device are formed at an edge of the paddle card substrate.
Along with improved performance of IT devices, it is desired to broaden the transmittable bandwidth of connector-equipped cables. One of the methods to broaden the transmittable bandwidth is to increase the number of channels in a connector-equipped cable. When using this method, it is necessary to increase the number of device-side electrodes on the paddle card substrate. The number of device-side electrodes on the paddle card substrate can be increased when, e.g., device-side electrodes are provided in plural rows as disclosed in JP H10/335019 A.